castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Families
Belmont Clan Traditional timeline Leon Belmont.png|→Progenitor Leon Belmont — First Belmont to fight vampires and to use the Vampire Killer. Cod 01.jpg|→Descendant Trevor C. Belmont — The first Belmont who defeated Dracula. CV3 J Manual Sypha.JPG|→Wife Sypha Belnades — Sorceress of the powerful Belnades clan who helped defeat Dracula. BR Christopher Jap Cover.JPG|→Descendant Christopher Belmont — First to defeat a resurrected Dracula. BR Soleiyu Jap Cover.JPG|→Son Soleil Belmont — Controlled by Dracula. Continued the fight after his father saved him. Akumajo Dracula - 01.jpg|→Descendant Simon Belmont — The most famous Belmont. Defeated Dracula twice. Juste.jpg|→Grandson Juste Belmont — Inheritor of both Belmont and Belnades powers. Cdxc-richter-belmont2.jpg|→Descendant Richter Belmont — Rescued four women from Dracula. Julius Belmont.png|→Descendant Julius Belmont — The Belmont who returned in 1999 to finish Dracula for good. Alternate timeline Order of Shadows.gif|Descendant of Soleil Desmond Belmont — One of the three orphaned Belmont sibling hunters. Reawakened the power of the whip. Zoe Belmont.JPG|→Sister Zoe Belmont — The eldest of the Belmont siblings next to Desmond. Dolores Belmont.JPG|→Sister Dolores Belmont — The youngest of the Belmont siblings. Hc-simwife.gif|Bride of Simon Selena — Captured by Dracula on her wedding day. Lucy Lane.jpg|Wife of Simon? Mina — Simon's girlfriend in the Akumajō Dracula Gamebook. Wai Wai Simon III Manual.JPG|Grandson of Simon Simon Belmont III — Helps fighting after being rescued by Konami Man. GVH Sid Belmont.JPG|Sid Belmont — A descendant of Trevor Belmont who fights alongside descendants of Trevor's companions. Gamebook Simon.JPG|Simon Belmont — A descendant of Simon Belmont who portrays Simon in a movie in The Devil Castle Dracula: The Battle of Old Castle. Nopicturetemplate.png|Sonia's grandfather — Gave Sonia the whip upon his death. (no images available) Sonia belmont.gif|→Granddaughter Sonia Belmont — Only woman to use the whip and first to defeat Dracula. Sonia Belmont - 02.png|→Son Sonia's child — Son of Alucard and Sonia Belmont. All further Belmonts would be related to Dracula by blood. Victor.jpg|(relation unknown, canceled) Victor Belmont — A Belmont who ran away from his destiny as a vampire hunter. Kokoro Belmont.jpg|Kokoro Belmont — Female Belmont schoolgirl from the several thousand years in the future. Schneider Clan Nopicturetemplate.png|Michael Gelhart Schneider — Obtained the Vampire Killer whip. (no images available) Cv64-offart37.jpg|→Son Reinhardt Schneider — Defeated a reborn Dracula. Belmont Family (Belmont Legacy) Christopher-BL.jpg|Christopher Belmont Illyana.jpg|→Wife Illyana Riktor — Wife of Christopher who can also fight evil. The Belmont Legacy - Son of Christopher.jpg|→Son Christopher's son Belmont Clan offshoots Renard Clan Nopicturetemplate.png|Maria's Parents — Wealthy aristocrat. They were killed by Dracula and his forces when they raided his village. (no images available) Cdxc-maria-renard2.jpg|→Daughter Maria Renard — Young girl with powers over animals. Adopted into the Belmont household after she was orphaned. Morris Clan Nopicturetemplate.png|Quincy Morris — Keeper of the Vampire Killer, defeated Dracula but died soon afterward. (no images available) John.gif|→Son John Morris — Prevented Dracula's resurrection by Elizabeth Bartley Por pic 11.jpg|→Son Jonathan Morris — Learned to fight without relying on the Vampire Hunter whip Lecarde Clan Nopicturetemplate.png|Eric Lecarde's father — Enabled Quincy Morris to use the Vampire Killer and keeper of the Alucard Spear entrusted to his clan by Alucard. (no images available) Eric Lecarde.jpg|→Son Eric Lecarde — Proud of the spear and resented the whip. Helped stop Elizabeth Bartley from raising Dracula. Stella-full.gif|→Daughter Stella Lecarde — Inherited her father's physical abilities. Turned into a vampire but then restored to humanity. Por pic 13.jpg|→Twin Sister Loretta Lecarde — Inherited her father's magical abilities and specializes in Ice. Also Turned into a vampire but then was restored to humanity as well. Wygol villagers Ch back vl01 Father Nicolae.jpg|Nikolai — The founder of Wygol Village. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Ch back vl12 Daniella.jpg|Daniela — An old woman with memories of fighting monsters with her grandfather. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Ch back vl02 Jacob.jpg|Jacob — A shopkeeper. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Ch back vl03 Yakushi.jpg|Abram — A healer. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Ch back vl08 Laura.jpg|Laura — A jeweler. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Ch back vl04 Eugen.jpg|Eugen — A blacksmith who has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Ch back vl05 Kockion.jpg|Aeon (Order of Ecclesia) Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Ch back vl09 Marcel.jpg|Marcel — A reporter who has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Ch back vl07 George.jpg|George — A musician who has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Ch back vl06 Monica.jpg|Monica — A seamstress has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Ch back vl13 Irena.jpg|Irina — A baker who has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Ch back vl10 Serge.jpg|→Son Serge — A boy who likes to play games. Ch back vl11 Ana.jpg|→Sister Anna — A girl who is sensitive to spirits. Belnades Clan and offshoots (note that the Belmont Clan after Trevor are all offshoots of the Belnades Clan) Traditional timeline Nopicturetemplate.png|Sypha's parents — Killed during the witch hunts. (no images available) CV3 J Manual Sypha.JPG|Sypha Belnades — Witch who made a deal with spirits. A hunter for the Church and later married Trevor Belmont. Por pic 02.jpg|Charlotte Aulin — A relative to the Belnades/Fernandez clans and works with the Church to defeat Dracula. Yoko.jpg|Yoko Belnades — A witch from a long line of church hunters. A paranormal investigator. Alternate timeline GVH Zouk.JPG|Zouk Belnades — He fights alongside descendants of Trevor, Grant, and Alucard. Nopicturetemplate.png|Carrie's parents — Members of the Fernandez Clan, offshoots of the Belnades Clan or an alternate name for the same clan. Killed during witch hunts. (no images available) Carrie Fernandez.png|Carrie Fernandez — Inherits the ability to create a powerful orb. Cv64-offart41.jpg|→Cousin Camilla Fernandez — Sorceress who fought against Dracula but turned into a Vampire and killed by Carrie. Danasty Family Traditional timeline CV3 J Manual Grant.JPG|Grant Danasty — A rebel whose family opposes Dracula. Nopicturetemplate.png|→Descendant Michelle Danasty — A warrior armed with a Bowgun who works with Julius Belmont's apprentice. (no images available) Alternate timeline GVH Row.JPG|→Descendant Row Danasty Oldrey Family Cv64-offart36.jpg|J. A. Oldrey Mary.png|→Wife Mary Oldrey Henryoldrey.jpg|→Son Henry Oldrey Gandolfi Family Cloi-rinaldo-gandolfi2.jpg|Rinaldo Gandolfi — A man whose family was broken by Walter. Loi mobile manga vampiress.JPG|→Daughter Justine Gandolfi — Turned into a vampire by Walter and killed her mother and siblings. Nopicturetemplate.png|→Descendant Giovanni — Learned of the location of the hideout of The Order. (no images available) Relatives of Dracula Cronqvist/Ţepeş Family Mathias Cronqvist.png|Mathias Cronqvist — A Crusader who became Dracula. Elisabetha Cronqvist.png|→First Wife Elisabetha Cronqvist — First wife of Mathias who died during an illness. Lisa.png|Lisa — Second wife of Mathias (as Dracula). Died after being falsely accused of being a witch. SOTN Alucard Main Portrait.jpg|→Son Alucard — Son of Dracula who opposes him. Bartley Family (Belmont Legacy) Belmont Legacy Ivan Bartley 2.JPG|Ivan Bartley — Order member who follows in his grandfather's footsteps and resurrects Dracula (note the Belmont Legacy timeline differs than the canon one) Sona Bartley.JPG|→Niece Sona Bartley — Desires to be Dracula's lover Soul relatives of Dracula Cv64-offart19.jpg|Malus — A normal village boy who is the reincarnation of Dracula. Graham Jones.png|Graham Jones — Leader of a cult who inherits some of Dracula's powers and believes himself to be Dracula. Dos wp dar 1024.jpg|Dario Bossi — Inherits Dracula's mastery over fire. Dos wp dm 1024.jpg|Dmitrii Blinov — Inherits Dracula's ability to copy attacks. Soma Cruz.png|Soma Cruz — Keeper of Dracula's soul and inherited his ability to dominate monster souls. Succubusaos.gif|Succubus — Makes up one third of Dracula's power. AOS-Flamedemon.gif|Flame Demon — Makes up one third of Dracula's power. AoS Giant Bat.png|Giant Bat — Makes up one third of Dracula's power. Other blood relatives of Dracula Elizabeth Bartley.gif|Elizabeth Bartley — Niece of Dracula. It is not clear how she is Dracula's niece. GVH Leila.JPG|→Descendant of Alucard (alternate timeline) Leila — She fights alongside descendants of Trevor, Sypha, and Grant. Parodius Kid Dracula.jpg|Kid Dracula — Follows in his father's footsteps as the Dark Lord. Res concept-art2.jpeg|The Countess (canceled) — Dracula's lover who released him back into the world through a portal. Other Clans/Families Baldwin Family Morris Baldwin.jpg|Morris Baldwin — A master vampire hunter who wields the Hunter Whip, which may or may not be the Vampire Killer. It is not known if he has any blood relations to the Belmonts. HughBaldwin.gif|→Son Hugh Baldwin — He is jealous of Nathan Graves because he did not inherit the whip from his father. Graves Family Nopicturetemplate.png|Nathan's parents — Fought alongside Morris Baldwin to defeat Dracula and were killed. It is not clear if they had any relationship to the Belmont Clan. (no images available) Ngraves.jpg|→Son Nathan Graves — Inherits the Hunter Whip despite not being Morris Baldwin's son. ''Lords of Shadow'' timeline Char gabriel2.png|→Progenitor Gabriel Belmont — Wields the Vampire Killer. Lives in a separate continuum than the rest of the Belmonts and is unrelated. Marie.JPG|→Wife Marie Belmont — Gabriel's deceased wife. TrevorMoF.jpg|→Son Trevor Belmont — Son of Gabriel. Trevor & Sypha.JPG|→Wife Sypha Belmont — Wife of Trevor. SimonMoF.png|→Son Simon Belmont — Son of Trevor. Tumblr mrxjeufJRI1s2ut1zo2 1280.jpg|→Last Descendant Victor Belmont — Last of bloodline. See also *Family Trees Category:Families